


caught with you

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melissa, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Understanding Parents, and getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira accidentally stays over at Scott's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught with you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://punkcorahale.tumblr.com/post/125040093553/capaldiiscoming-no-but-how-many-nights-does) hella cute tumblr post.

Kira didn’t mean to fall asleep. She and Scott were studying the night before -- AP Biology doesn’t care that they’re constantly fighting supernatural forces late into the night -- and the last thing she remembers is reviewing cellular respiration. Now, she’s lying sideways in Scott’s bed, their legs slotted together. She has a sleepy moment to smile, feeling warm and safe in his arms, before she realizes that what woke her up in the first place was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She pops up with a silent gasp. 

Though she’s pretty positive Melissa adores her, getting caught in her son’s bed when they’re usually required to keep the door wide open was _probably_ not the best way to stay on Melissa’s good side. Granted, it’s not the first time she’s spent the night, but they’ve always been extremely careful to not get caught. 

She scrambles off the bed gracelessly, ignoring Scott’s sleepily mumbled “Kira?”, and looks around the room in horror as Melissa’s footsteps grow closer. _Oh no!_ , she thinks. 

“Scott, honey?” Melissa calls out.

Scott pops up now, looking just as wide-eyed and panicked as Kira. “Yeah?” he calls back, looking around like he’s trying to find Kira a decent hiding spot, too. Finally, he lifts the corner of his comforter up. He looks at Kira. She looks back. He points underneath it, raising his shoulders as if to say _how’s this for a hiding spot?_

Kira throws her arms wide. “Are you kidding me?” she mouths. Melissa might have been coming off a night shift, but there’s no way she’s sleep deprived enough to miss a Kira-shaped lump in Scott’s bed.

“Are you decent?” Melissa asks.

“Uh -- one minute!” Scott replies.

“Oh my god,” Kira murmurs, and quickly squeezes into Scott’s closet as he yanks off his t-shirt and jeans. It’s stuffed to the brim already, and a pretty terrible hiding spot, but it’ll have to do. His lacrosse bag tumbles out when she tries to wedge herself into the corner, the stick clattering across the floor like an alarm, and she shuts her eyes. She knows it’s too much to ask for Melissa to be completely oblivious in this moment, but it doesn’t stop her from silently begging. 

She hears the door open a second later. “Scott? You alright?” 

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

There’s a pause. “I have another double shift tonight. Karen asked me to switch.” Another long pause. “And is that -- Kira’s belt?”

Kira looks down in horror, hands automatically going to her belt loops. She must have taken it off last night.

“Oh yeah, Kira was over last night. She must have left it,” he explains. It sounds like a blatant lie, even to Kira’s ears.

Melissa sighs, a soft little breath that’s more long suffering than anything else. “Or she’s in your closet right now.”

Kira clenches her eyes shut. Is this really happening? She pinches her forearm. No -- definitely not a nightmare. A part of her wants to stay in Scott’s closet forever and live the mortified life, but she wiggles her way out between his shirts, ready to face the music. She meets Scott’s gaze, face flushing in embarrassment. He shoots her a small smile, and her own lips twitch up in response. Getting caught sucks, but at least they’re going to get in trouble together.

“I can’t say I’m happy about this,” Melissa says, after she’s marched them down to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Scott finds Kira’s hand under the table. He squeezes it once, and she turns it over, lacing their fingers together.

Melissa gestures vaguely towards the stairs. “But it’s not like you two have been really subtle these past few weeks.”

Scott’s jaw drops. “You knew?”

“You keep forgetting that I was your age once,” she replies wryly. “Like I said, I’m not happy. And I’m really, really hoping you two have been _safe_ \--”

“Mom!” Scott sputters.

“And we’re going to talk about this when I’m not running on fumes,” she says, giving the both of them a tired look. “The _full_ talk.” She sighs again, and heads towards the stairs. “I’ve had a long night. You two get some breakfast... and have a good day at school,” she says.

Kira falls into Scott’s side once Melissa’s disappeared, heart thudding wildly in her chest. “Oh my god,” she breathes. “That was terrible.”

“Totally worth it though,” he says, and pulls her in for a kiss.


End file.
